


Support act

by Stardust_and_Strawberries



Series: The Freebird Files [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Asgardian underwear, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers' tight shirts, everyone lives in the tower, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Strawberries/pseuds/Stardust_and_Strawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy discovers a really useful form of Asgardian magic, and it turns out Steve knows exactly what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support act

Jane rubbed her bleary eyes, trying to shift the lines of code that seemed to have imprinted themselves on her retinas. "What did you say Darcy?"

 

"I said, can you see anything different about me?"

 

"Uh...your...hair?" she guessed.

 

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "That's an extremely well fitting bra."

 

"Yes! See I knew she'd get it, she's trained to notice details!"

 

"Did you just interrupt us debugging to show us your boobs?" Jane asked incredulously.

 

"You know a lot of people would be grateful for something like that! Yes I did, because you've been holding out on me Jane!" Darcy pointed dramatically.

 

"Uh, Darcy? You do know I'm in a relationship right?"

 

Her friend sighed dramatically. "Of course, Big and Blond is kind of hard to miss. No I mean Asgardian tailoring magic! Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"We've been hunting bugs for four hours solid and Jane's bloodstream is about eighty percent coffee by now. Why don't you explain it to me?" asked Natasha, amused.

 

"Okay well you know how we were going for gelato when the merwolves attacked? And I got drenched and Bruce lent me his shirt because he said he was getting used to being naked by now? But I needed a spare bra and Sif had one because she had a bag packed for Musspelheim?"

 

Jane had an alien boyfriend who was also a Norse god, lived in a tower where various domestic appliances regularly attained sentience, had been attacked by robots, aliens, elves and swarms of hyper intelligent bees, possessed by cosmic forces and just that morning had stumbled into the bathroom to find a being of indescribable horror from the Realm of Mists drinking out of the toilet while said boyfriend poked at it with the toilet brush and swore he had no idea how it had gotten there. She still couldn't quite keep the incredulity out if her voice when she asked " _Sif_ lent you one of her bras?"

 

"I know right? I mean I was as confused as you when she offered, was about to do a little speech on laws of conservation of mass and everything (see I was listening!) but she explained about Asgardian tailoring magic, how clothes always fit whatever size you are and it's amaaaaaazing! This is like the first properly fitting bra I've had in my life. Seriously, find some planet where it's legal and I would marry this bra."

 

"So it's physically impossible to wear the wrong size Azgardian clothes?" asked Natasha.

 

"Yeah, and if you lose or gain weight they change to fit. And if you drop food on them and rub the stain it actually disappears, instead of getting worse. And they do what you want too - you know how Thor can make his sleeves disappear when he wants to intimidate people he's fighting with the size of his biceps? Well they all do that - they can be super short and tight when you see someone cute and then bam! Turn into a tent when your crazy born-again Christian Great Aunt Mary comes to visit."

 

Jane blinked. "I...I actually didn't know about that."

 

"That's because you usually see Thor with his clothes off. But did you never wonder why his cloak never goes in his eyes or trips him up or anything? Surely you've see The Incredibles?"

 

"I thought it was just part of the fact he was, well, Thor. Like the way he can look good with dirty wet hair."

 

Natasha was deep in thought. "Do you think I could get hold of an Asgadian shirt Darcy? I know someone who could really do with one that fits properly."

 

"Sure, I'll ask Sif!"

 

***

 

"...and it'll be any size you want it to be, because I know how much trouble you've been having finding clothes that fit." explained Natasha as she handed Steve the soft cloth bundle.

 

"That's really thoughtful of you Nat, thank you!" Steve looked at his watch. "He should be back about...mind if I try it on now?"

 

"Be my guest." Darcy leaned against the wall, quite unashamedly enjoying the view as Steve pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with the Asgardian one. Even Natasha gasped at the result.

 

"I think something may have gone wrong with the magic somehow." she ventured finally.

 

Steve was admiring his reflection in a wall panel. "Looks good to me!" he said, twisting to see how the fabric clung tightly from another angle, accentuating every muscle.

 

"You somehow look more naked than when you were actually naked." Darcy choked.

 

"Steve, you look like you've been shrink wrapped." said Natasha.

 

"Hey Sam!" Steve waved, ignoring them.

 

Sam Wilson, who had just walked through the door, took one look at Steve and stumbled into a chair.

 

"See you upstairs!" Steve called.

 

Sam shook his head violently and bumped into the corner before making it to the elevator. Steve's enhanced hearing just picked up his muttered "Hot damn!" before the doors slid shut.

 

Steve ran his hands over the fabric of the shirt, which was now a comfortably relaxed fit. "Thanks Nat, Darcy!" he said, beaming. "It's perfect!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gifset of Chris Hemsworth getting tangled up in Thor's cloak.


End file.
